


A Message to the Mastermind

by GhostieWrites



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Things don't always go according to plan. That's when masks are most important. This post-trial 4 fic examines Kokichi's feelings once he leaves the others...once he's alone.





	A Message to the Mastermind

**◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇**

**_It's hard being the antagonist of a story._ **

_But that's what he was, right?_

From the moment this game began, he had done nothing but tease and ridicule others -

Push their buttons...make them hate him.

Every word he said was masked by lies, or dripped with sarcasm.

**_He didn't want anyone to like him._ **

_Why would he? This was a killing game...!_

Forming connections...

Making 'friends'...

Getting close to the ones who could backstab him at any moment...?

**_Why would he do something stupid like that?_ **

_The only way to survive was to trust no one._

So that's what he did.

He put on a mask...

And did what he needed to survive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_But even after that..._ **

**_Why..._ **

**_Why did it hurt so much...?_ **

**◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇**

Kokichi Ouma was crouching down in the late night darkness, staring absently at the letters he had drawn after each class trial.

They seemed random - a small prank to throw his classmates off and make them uneasy. But...they were much more than that now.

His classmates never had a reason to like him - he had made sure of that. But after what happened in the last trial, he was certain everyone hated him.

_He used Gonta to murder Miu in order to save himself._

_Gonta died protecting someone who couldn't save himself._

_...And he hadn't even known it until it was too late._

Kokichi brought a hand up to his face, feeling his eyes start to sting as they watered up. He frowned - these weren't crocodile tears, they were painfully real.

He hated crying -- _really_ crying. It was an abandonment of the mask he had worked so hard to create. The action made his face contort with emotion - _true_ emotion. His throat felt tight and the urge to let out a sob slowly built up.

He gripped his face with his hand, eyes closing as he tried to suppress the overwhelming feelings bubbling to the surface.

**_"You're alone, Ouma-kun. And you always will be."_ **

The ultimate detective's words stung like a serrated knife digging into an already existing wound.

A wound that he had hastily tried to patch up himself, only for it to be ripped open and dug into slowly, each serration on the knife intensifying the pain further.

_Not now._

He took a shuddery breath.

Took another two.

_In...out...in...out..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was slowly able to calm himself down - pushing the guilt and anxiety aside as he figuratively reached for his mask once again...seeking an escape from the horrible situation before him.

•·················•·················•

**_I am Kokichi Ouma. Ultimate Supreme Leader._**

**_The head of an evil organization bent on_ **

**_bringing destruction to the world._ **

•·················•·················•

Of course it was all a facade. He had watched his motive video...found out the truth of who he was. Who he missed.

The members of D.I.C.E....

_His family._

However...he had also found out the secret of the outside world.

He knew that there was no hope outside of this prison.

Everything he and the remaining students had to live for outside of these walls was gone.

He felt another sob threaten to spill out, dropping his hand from his face and realizing that it was shaking. It wasn't cold outside...though that's the lie he would choose to accept.

One of many lies he would choose to accept in order to never give in to the reality of the situation.

He closed his hand into a fist to quell the shaking.

•·················•·················•

**_I am Kokichi Ouma. Ultimate Supreme Leader._**

**_The head of an evil organization bent on_ **

**_bringing destruction to the world._ **

•·················•·················•

He would repeat those sentences as many times as he needed to keep the mask on. If it fell...well, that wasn't something he thought about.

The mask protected him from the truth. A truth so full of despair that he couldn't possibly accept it. A despair so deep that everyone was better off dying without finding out.

But that plan had failed.

Miu died. Gonta died.

_And it was all his fault._

He bit the inside of his lip, enough to draw blood - though his lack of working taste buds saved him from the usual metallic taste.

_He needed to stop thinking._

_He needed to forget._

_He needed to move on._

•·················•·················•

**_I am Kokichi Ouma. Ultimate Supreme Leader._**

**_The head of an evil organization bent on_ **

**_bringing destruction to the world._ **

•·················•·················•

_Bringing...destruction..._

The boy's purple eyes opened, meeting the letters of the unfinished message before him. An idea was forming in his head, one that could put an end to this killing game once and for all.

He unclenched his fist, slowly extending his hand towards the message.

If he did this...the mastermind would have no choice but to take action. However, he would make sure they would be powerless to do so.

As he finished writing, a maniacal smile appeared on his face.

**_The real game was finally beginning._ **

"It's almost time..." He said, voice unwavering.

"Yeah, it's almost time. This should be enough..." His doubts pushed to the side by his own voice.

"I'll end it." A promise.

He stood up, allowing his mask to take control.

"Now is the time..." He said, an aura of darkness engulfing him.

**_"...I'll end this killing game."_ **

╔═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╗

**_This world is mine._ **

**_Kokichi Ouma_ **

╚═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╝

**◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇**

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thanks for reading! Yes, the last part of the story is made up of Kokichi's exact words after the chapter 4 trial. You'd think those inspired me to write this fic, but I actually only decided to add them in after the rest was written and I re-watched the end of the trial to make sure my facts were straight (it's been a while!).
> 
> I know there is a lot of controversy on if people believe Ouma truly felt remorse over what happened to Gonta, but I believe he did genuinely feel bad, and his big evil speech after the execution was simply his mind going into defensive overdrive to overshadow the immense guilt he was feeling.
> 
> This little fic was just my take on how Kokichi may have felt post-chapter 4, considering a LOT went down and it was a real turning point for the plot.
> 
> *One little note for the part where I said he doesn't have working taste buds - someone on Tumblr made a theory that Ouma's statement about not being able to taste during the Salmon mode is true, since the candy, food and drinks he likes are considered gross by others. I fell in love with that headcanon and use it in my portrayal of Ouma.
> 
> Thanks again for reading - and please let me know your thoughts on if you believe Ouma felt guilty or not in the comment section!


End file.
